


Take the Reins

by Kenjiandco



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mild Rough Sex, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenjiandco/pseuds/Kenjiandco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel his desire, burning under his skin, feel it in the shift of his hips under hers, in his flushed cheeks and pounding pulse (the precious few things he couldn’t control), but everything else he restrained, always careful, always afraid to push too far.</p>
<p>Corrin loved him for it, for all of it, loved him for his care and his patience and his endless, boundless empathy...but more and more she’d found herself wondering what it would be like if he stopped being careful, if just for once he’d trust that she could take it and let all that strength take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Reins

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for my wonderful friend Lemonorangelime, who wanted some Silas getting wrecked. Uh. Mission accomplished?

When Corrin emerged from the bath, feeling considerably more human after washing off the sweat and dirt of hours on horseback, Silas was back at his desk, reading by a candle burned down too low for the mass of dense script covering the page. Corrin shook her head and crossed the room silent and light footed, ignoring the damp footprints in her wake.

“You’re gonna go blind if you keep that up, you know,” she whispered, propping her bare arms on his shoulders. “Well.” She hooked a finger under the bridge of his reading glasses and nudged them up into his already-tousled hair. “Blind- _er.”_ She leaned closer, winding her arms around his neck to trace her fingers along the unlaced collar of his shirt, letting the towel wrapped under her arms slip to the floor.

Silas sighed and melted back against her, letting the bundle of papers slip from his fingers as he raised his hands to lace with hers. His head settled on her shoulder, and he arched an eyebrow at the lack of...anything between her damp skin and his.

“Planning on getting dirty again so soon?” the tips of his ears burned pink, betraying the teasing purr in his voice.

“Oh, hush.” Corrin flicked the tip of his ear, and then bent to hug him tighter, pressing her nose into the curve of his neck and breathing in the familiar smell. “You’re _mine_ now. Pants are no longer necessary.”

“ _Mmm.”_ he hummed softly, tilting his head to nuzzle kisses against her temple. “Say that again…”

“Pants are no longer necessary?”

“ _Corrinnnn…”_

Corrin laughed quietly against his skin, lifting her chin to let him trail more warm, gentle kisses down the line of her throat. “You’re mine.” His lips lingered on the pulse point under her chin, lighting radiant warmth through her chest that overwhelmed the chill of nighttime air on her drying skin. “You’re _mine,_ Silas, and I’ll never let anyone take you away from me again.”

Silas hummed deep in his chest and shoved his chair away from the desk, reaching up to pull her into his lap. “I’m yours,” he echoed, and folded her in his arms. “I’m yours. My princess, my leader, my love.” She let him tip her face up, calloused and blade scarred fingers impossibly gentle against her cheeks and under her chin as he drew her into a slow, sweet kiss.

There was something about the way Silas touched her that always left her feeling...somehow delicate, precious and protected and so _so_ loved, all his strength restrained from the arm around her waist and the hand stroking down her spine, pulling her closer.

Corrin leaned into him gladly, revelling in finally being close enough to touch after so many days of missing him. She ran one hand through his hair, dislodging his reading glasses and leaving tufts sticking out every which-way, and slipped the other under his shirt.

They must make quite a picture, she knew, Silas fully clothed and her naked in his lap, skin still damp (and now beading with sweat) and her wet hair wound up in a knot at her neck, and it’d be a lie to say she wasn’t enjoying the contrast, soft cotton and prickly linen against her skin and his hands leaving trails of heat down her sides. She enjoyed the contrast, but she’d _missed_ the feel of his soft skin under her hands, muscles flexing at her touch as his breath hitched against her lips…

Corrin gave into temptation and tugged insistently at his shirt, breaking away from his lips only long enough to strip it off over his head. The second it hit the floor she was on him again, licking into his mouth as she ran her hands down his chest, crooking her fingers just enough to let her nails drag over his skin.

Silas broke away from the kiss with a shudder, muffling a guttural gasp against her neck. His arms flexed around her, his fingers clutched at her back...but he caught himself like he always did, held himself back before he could squeeze too tight or grip too hard, before his nails or his teeth could catch in her skin. She could _feel_ his desire, burning under his skin, feel it in the shift of his hips under hers, in his flushed cheeks and pounding pulse (the precious few things he _couldn’t_ control), but everything else he restrained, always careful, always afraid to push too far.

Corrin loved him for it, for all of it, loved him for his care and his patience and his endless, boundless empathy...but more and more she’d found herself wondering what it would be like if he _stopped_ being careful, if just for once he’d trust that she could _take_ it and let all that strength take control.

She braced both hands on his shoulders and turned so she could straddle his thighs, forcing him to look up at her.

“I’m not made of glass, you know” she murmured, leaning in close but stopping just shy of kissing him. Silas tilted his head up further, unconsciously chasing the warmth of her lips a hair’s breadth from his.

“I know you’re not,” he replied, blinking up at her with fuzzy, blown-out eyes his hands resting on her hips. “You’re flesh and blood and muscle and skin and...and really _nice_ skin, by the way, and also _these--”_

Corrin giggled, hot and breathless, but she pushed at his shoulders again, nudging his mouth away from her breasts.

“But you’re always so... _careful,”_ she persisted. “So gentle. Like you’re afraid I’ll shatter if you go too far.” Silas blinked at her with questioning eyes.

“You want me to...to not be gentle?”

Corrin smiled, dragged her hands slow and heavy down his chest. She rubbed her thumb over the dip inside his hipbone, slipping under the waistband of his pants, and Silas hummed and shivered, eyes slipping closed. “What if I said yes?” she murmured, scooting back on his thighs, and making room for her hand to slip lower. “What if I said I don’t want you to be gentle?”

Silas’ eyes popped open at that, and she pressed her palm against him.

“C-corrin…” his fingers shook minutely as he reached to still her wrist. “Love...I don’t want to hurt you.”

Corrin laughed softly and pecked the tip of his nose before she sat back on her heels.

“Silas. My love. My best friend. My heart and soul.”

“Y-yes?”

“I can turn into a dragon.”

Silas stared in fuzzy-eyed confusion for a moment longer, and then he shut his eyes and laughed softly. Corrin grinned, dotting his flushed cheeks with kisses. “You were planning on hurting me _how?”_

He smiled, letting his eyes droop shut as he turned his face up to her kisses. “I’m sorry, love, I know it’s silly. I’m just...i never want to push you...if it’s too much, or too far--”

“Then I’ll tell you to stop,” she whispered, silencing him with a firm kiss to the lips. “There’s no one in this world I trust more than you, Silas. I trust you with this.”

Silas shivered in her arms, as though he’d felt her words like a touch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stood, lifting her like she weighed nothing at all. Corrin smiled, just a little triumphantly, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself closer to his skin. Silas dipped his head to kiss her, long and hard, one hand sliding up her back to tangle tight in her hair, freeing it from its knot at the back of her head.

Muscles flexed against her skin as he walked them towards the bedroom, breaking away from their kiss so he could see. Corrin ducked into his shoulder, nipping at soft skin and tense muscles and drinking in the way he shivered. Silas moved to set her down on the edge of their bed, but corrin shook her head, nudging her knees into his sides until he got the idea and turned and sat himself, still holding her. Corrin brushed a kiss against his lips and squirmed out of his hold, sliding down to kneel between his legs.

“You’re always so worried about me,” she murmured, between open mouthed kisses pressed along the hard lines of his stomach muscles. “Worried about hurting me, worried about making me happy…”

“It’s my...my job,” he panted falling back on his elbows as her lips moved lower, and Corrin smiled to herself, pleased at how laboured the words came out. He was rock hard against her lips, pulsing heat even through the cloth of his pants.

“Not tonight,” she said, grinning up at him, trailing her palms down his chest and belly to the catch of his pants. “Tonight, your job is to lie back and let _me_ do the work.” And then she swallowed him as far down as she could take.

Silas moaned, a strangled sound that was half her name and half a prayer. Corrin hummed proudly and bobbed her head gently, starting slow. It had been awhile since she’d done this- since he’d _let_ her do this for him.

She curled her fingers around the thick base of his cock, holding him steady as she worked her way down. Silas tangled his fingers in her hair, careful not to pull (although she wouldn’t have minded). His calloused fingers rubbed behind her ears and down her neck, loving and soothing and helping her relax. Losing his mind but still in control...his hips twitched minutely, rolling up against her hands and her lips, but he still held back despite the obvious want pulsing hot against her tongue. Well, that was fine for now. He could cling to his control if he wanted - she had all night to break him down.

Her eyes fluttered open when Silas pushed himself up on one elbow, reaching down to cup his palm tenderly against her jaw. She looked up through her lashes to meet his blown-out, wondering eyes, and he stroked his thumb against her hollowed cheek, feeling himself deep in her mouth.

“Gods Corrin,” he whispered, stroking her hair back from her face. “What did I do to deserve you…”

The sheer molten desire in his gentle eye sent a bolt of heat down her spine, strong enough to leave her squirming on her knees. Corrin held his gaze as she bobbed her head lower, and let her hand trail lazily up the inside of her thigh until she reached the heat of her own center.

“Corrin, wait...y-you don’t…” his hand was back on her cheek, his lashes fluttering as he traced the movement of her hand. “You should let me--”

Corrin pinned him with her gaze, and swallowed around him. Silas broke off with a choked moan, head falling back, the heat of him in her mouth twitching against her tongue. Corrin half-swallowed a moan of her own, rising up on her knees, giving herself the leverage to rock her hips into her own hand as Silas fought to get his breath back.

“Corrin, love...Corrin _‘s_ too good, ‘m not..I’m gonna..” his trembling fingers brushed her forehead, and she gave a pleased hum before swallowing again. _Much_ better. She ducked her head down, walking her fingers up the inside of his leg and settling them deep between his thighs, working the pads in tight, demanding little circles. Silas barely managed to choke out a word, a slurred combination of her name and _wait,_ before his back arched off the bed and his fingers fisted in her hair, the pull sending a delicious sting across her scalp. It was all the warning she needed to pull back, although she kept his tip in her mouth and curled her hand around his base, working him gently through it as a rush of heat splashed across her tongue.

Silas flopped bonelessly to the sheets, and Corrin wiped her mouth and propped her chin on his knees, grinning up at him as he stared at the ceiling with glassy eyes.

“I hope you weren’t gonna say _wait, you first,”_ she said, crawling onto the mattress beside her boneless lover. He draped an arm around her waist and tugged her into his side, nuzzling into her curls until his brain came back online.

“I was _gonna_ say ‘I want to be inside you,” he grumbled, dropping a few warm kisses along her collarbones.

“Oh _ho,_ you’re learning.”

“If you’re gonna wish, choose a wish that’s _possible,_ right?” He attempted to grouse, but his heart clearly wasn’t in it. Corrin giggled and cuddled close, running a hand lazily down his body.

“ _Hmmm_ feels like that’s still a possibility…”

Silas arched with a gasp as her hand dipped lower, brushing over sensitive skin. Her touch ripped a heavy shiver out of him, but his cock twitched under her fingers, oversensitive but already half-hard.

“ _You,”_ he grunted, but he was smiling as he rolled onto his side, draping his arms around her. Corrin smiled, feeling flushed and girlish, and nuzzled their noses together as her hand kept up its gentle rhythm.

They kissed slow and lazy and all the time in the world. She melted into his arms, drinking him in, warm familiar scent of  hay and armor polish and the ink always splattered on his fingers, tinged with the sting of sweat and sex.

Their lazy snuggling found a gentle rhythm, building faster and more deliberate as he hardened at her attention, relaxed and boneless in her arms but still shivering with the shocks of oversensitivity. Corrin hummed her approval, pressing burning kisses down his throat. She tangled their legs together, grinding lazily along his muscled thigh. Silas shivered deep and caught her lips in a heavy kiss. His hands wandered to cup her breasts and she arched into his touch with a wanting sigh, willing him to press harder, squeeze her, mark her _act_ on the desire she could feel trembling electric in his veins.

“Hey.” She scratched her fingers through his hair, nudged insistently against his cheek until his eyes fluttered open, and fixed him with a slow, lazy smile. “You still wanna be inside me?”

His eyes turned hot, and her smile turned devilish. Silas’ gentle hands slid to her shoulders, meaning to pull her close--and Corrin caught both his wrists and flipped them with a twist of her hips.

He hit the mattress with a gasp and a cacophony of squeaking springs, managed to half sit up before Corrin made use of her leverage to slam his wrists down above his head. His fighters instincts fought her hold for a second before he fell limp under her, eyes wide, flushed down to his heaving chest.

Corrin grinned, lip caught between pointed teeth. It was a good look on him,

She rocked idly on her knees, letting him just barely brush against the soft skin inside her thighs. He twisted experimentally under her, not really struggling, just testing her limits, and she wondered vaguely if he could actually break her hold, if he tried. He had her in weight, and maybe strength, but she had him in height and reach and potential dragonhood...it’d be a hell of a fight, and that suited her mood _fine._

“Corrin…” he stuttered, eyelashes fluttering. Corrin arched her back, twined their fingers together as she rocked lower, harder, teasing both of them as his head brushed against her warm center.

“Hmmm?” She brushed a brief, barely there kiss across his lips, pulled back too far for him to chase her with his hands pinned down.

“Corrin, love, let me, you h-haven’t…”

“You wanna make me feel good, love?” She whispered back, leaning low over him. Silas moaned, breath half-caught in his throat, arching against her grip again. Her hair fell over her shoulders in loose waves, brushing against his cheeks as she gave him another teasing grind.

“Y-yes, _Gods,_ let me, _let_ me--” he squirmed again, thighs trembling between hers, panting around his pleas.

“You want to take control this time around?”

“ _Corrin!”_

_“Then_ take _it from me,”_ she purred, a hair’s breadth from his ear, before she finally gave in to the desire thrumming through her own core, and sank down onto him in one roll of her hips. Silas moaned, teeth tearing into his lip as Corrin settled herself, holding still to adjust even as her thrumming body shook for more. Silas rocked under her, trying to move, and she clamped her thighs tight against his hips, forcing him still while she moved at her own gentle pace, rocking in slow circles. Silas let his head drop back and his eyes slip closed, his fingers going limp in hers. He seemed to be fighting to control his breathing, every exhale tinged with her name, _Corrincorrincorrin,_ right on the edge of hearing. Corrin grinned, bending to catch his lips again as she gave in to her own temptation and began to move in earnest.

She flexed her thighs, sore muscles forgotten as she raised herself up and dropped back down _hard,_ fingers flexing and head falling back as the pressure inside sent delicious, aching sparks shooting up her spine. She’d pushed to the edge of her own endurance in the name of teasing him, and her nerves were singing with tension she was half-desperate to release. She opened her eyes to smile down at Silas before she squeezed his hands and let him go, bracing her palms on the sheets behind her to take the strain off her tired legs. Silas’ eyes fluttered and he left his hands where they were ( _good_ boy), half-clenched above his head, clearly unsure if he was allowed to move or not.

“C-can I--?” he began, and the second her head bobbed one hand was tangled in her hair and the other trailing down to curl tight around her hip, half-supporting, half pulling her down into her building rhythm and _oh_ she could feel it coming, tension curling up hot and dark in her belly. Silas braced his feet against the bed and took over the rhythm, his nails digging crescents into the small of her back _(good boy_.) Her arms started to shake with the strain and she let herself drop forward, fingers splaying across his sweaty chest and building building _building--_ she felt him hesitate, running a hand soothingly down her back as her muscles tensed, and she shook her head, gasping _don’t stop don’t stop_ as something snapped deep in her belly. Silas fucked her through it, fingers back in her hair and curled almost protectively around her head, but she could feel the tension in his hands on her -- he was getting close too.

She bent forward to kiss him as the shocks faded, hot and hungry, and Silas propped himself up on one elbow to make it easier for her, still moving in their heavy rhythm. Corrin cupped a hand against his cheek, stroking her thumb over his cheekbone, smiling against his lips as his hips began to stutter. She ran her free hand warm and lazy over his flexing muscles, down to the place they were joined, where he was arching up against her with building urgency, muscles twitching, found her balance on her knees…and pulled back, off of him. Silas’ eyes flew open, and Corrin caught the base of his cock, squeezing tight before he could come.

“ _C-cor--ah--!”_ he choked on her name, every muscle pulling tight at the shock that rocked his body, head falling back and eyes squeezing as he groaned in frustration. “ _Corrin, p-please,_ I _w-ant--”_

“Told you once,” Corrin grinned, working her hand around his base, the way she _knew_ drove him crazy. “You want it? _Take_ it.” She leaned down to kiss him, nipping at his lips as she let her breasts brush his chest, and Silas finally hit his breaking point.

She was aware of his muscles flexing under her hands, and at the end of a complicated moment Corrin was on her back with Silas on top of her, one arm under her back and the other knotted in her hair once more. She had a split-second glance of his eyes, wild and melted and _desperate_ with desire, before he crushed their lips together and thrust back into her with a desperate gasp.

_Good_ boy.

Corrin grabbed his shoulders and locked her legs around his hips, moaning into his mouth as his desperate rhythm jolted her against the sheets, clenched fingers tugging at her hair hard enough to sting and his kisses bruising with desire. Corrin arched up against him, she still wanted _more, harder, yes, c’mon,_ and as she arched her back he slid an arm  under her and pulled her up, crushing her tight against his body.

She felt pinned, caught by her hips and her hair and entirely at the mercy of his desperate rhythm - it was a little terrifying, and it was _perfect._ Silas broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck, eyelashes tickling delicate skin as he squeezed his eyes, dropping messy kisses over whatever his lips happened to find. Corrin clung to him, nuzzling her nose into his hair.

“ _C’mon, love, let go,”_ she whispered, nipping at his ear, her words broken around moans and gasps as he drove into her. “ _C’mon baby, I wanna feel you come inside me--”_

Silas moaned, biting hard on her shoulder as his hips stuttered, still clutching her against him and thrusting _hard_ as his climax hit. Corrin moaned herself, her breath hot against his ear, stroking his back and his hair as he shuddered against her.

He came down slowly, still hiding his face against her neck as he let his rhythm wind down and lowered her back to their bed. Corrin hummed, kissing his cheeks as she waited for him to go still...and then gasped with surprised pleasure when he didn’t. He relaxed in her arms, bruising embrace turned snuggly, but he kept moving, lazy and unhurried and still hard inside her. He kissed slowly down her neck, nuzzling his nose apologetically against the bite mark throbbing on her shoulder.  Corrin hummed, rocking into his lazy rhythm and revelling in the feel of his arms around her, his comforting weight on her chest and the slow heat building between them again.

Arms freed and the edge of his desperation smoothed, Silas let his hands wander, slow and worshipful on her sweaty skin. Corrin couldn’t remember ever feeling so relaxed. She couldn’t remember much of _anything_ : a blanket of warm white noise was taking over her mind, a comforting jumble of Sila kissing her breasts, stroking her hair, rubbing his thumb through the sensitive dip inside her hipbone, _Silas Silas Silas_ overwhelming all her senses and leaving her floating…

The build this time was slow, easy and almost inevitable building with the easy ebb and flow between them. Silas propped himself up on an elbow and ran his knuckles down her cheek, so tender Corrin felt his affection as a shiver through her whole body.

“Are you…” he asked softly, voice raspy, and kissed her when she nodded, deep and warm. His hand dipped between them, long fingers curled around her hip and his thumb moving tight, tantalizing circles at her center where they were joined, and Corrin closed her eyes, buried her fingers in his hair and let it all sweep her away.

They kissed through the warm waves of a shared climax, through the sensitivity and the aftershocks until their breathing slowed down and Silas’ dead weight on her chest was enough to make Corrin’s lungs ache. She tenderly kissed his temple, and then heaved him off with a grunt, rolling onto her side and taking a deep, welcome breath. Silas whined unhappily and burrowed back into her chest, still avoiding reality in all its forms. His silvery hair was stuck to his skin with sweat in some places and a mess of fluffy, directionless tufts everywhere else - from Corrin’s angle, she appeared to have a giant dandelion clock nuzzling into the crook of her neck. She laughed to herself and slung an arm around his shoulders, sprawling back across their sweaty sheets.

“Well, you were right. I need another bath.”

“...I can’t feel my legs.”’

Corrin ran a hand down his back, fingers catching rivulets of sweat between his shoulder blades. “You need a bath too.”

“This does not change the fact that I can’t feel my legs.”

Corrin snorted and ruffled his hair. Nine whole words was pretty good for post-coital Silas.

“If you let me up--”

“ _Nooooooooooooooooooo….”_

_“If_ you let me up to start the water, I’ll carry you.”

Silas emerged from her neck just far enough to give her a doubtful, one-eyed glare. “You can’t carry me.”

“Totally can.”

Silas waffled, kissing her ear like he’d just noticed it was there. “I don’t wanna hurt you…”

Corrin shoved an arm under his knees, swung her leg off the bed, and stood up, hauling her boneless lover with her. Silas squeaked and wrapped his arms around her neck, staring wide-eyed at the floor while his fuzzy brain tried to figure out why it was so far away.

“You’re a slow learner, love,” Corrin said, barely keeping the strain out of her voice while she tried to keep her knees from buckling.

“This is so hot…” Silas said distantly, still wide-eyed. Corrin laughed, and he grinned sheepishly and nuzzled her neck. “Wherever you go, I’ll follow, my sweet.”

 


End file.
